


Viored

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Turtlecest, oneshots, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: A collection of Raph/Donnie oneshots.LATEST CHAPTER: Stars





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to the anon who commented on my last story saying "I don't think you write sex scenes well"._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I write a lot of short little scenes revolving around Raph and Don that never turn into full stories, so I just decided to post them in a collection of sorts, as is.
> 
> Stuff to know:  
> -Stories will mostly revolve around Raph and Donnie  
> -Stories will take place in the 2012 universe unless I state otherwise  
> -Stories will not be posted in any particular order  
> -Some stories will not be connected  
> -Mostly fluff stories. If I ever write a smut chapter, I will be sure to give "warning"

Donnie cuddled up next to Raph and yawned. It had been at least a half hour after their intimacy that night and it was clear the genius turtle was too tired to go another round. "Goodnight, Raphie."

"Goodnight, Don," He returned with a lingering kiss to his brother's forehead. "I love ya."

"Love you, too," He smiled, his head buried in Raph's chest. "Always have, always will."

Raph chuckled then, the rumbling vibrating against Donnie's skull.

He looked up, curiously. "What?"

"You always say that."

"Well it's true."

Raph fixed him with a questionable stare. "If that's true, then what was the whole April thing?"

Donnie blushed, pulling away slightly. "Raph, I...what I felt for you, what I've _always_ felt for you...I didn't think it was right to feel that way. I never thought we'd actually get to...I mean, never in a million years did I think Master Splinter would _actually_ give us his blessing...!"

Raph smirked. "So naturally you went after a human because _that_ was a more appropriate approach?"

Donnie's face grew even redder. "It was just a crush, Raph. She was the first girl I'd ever seen."

"She was the first girl _any_ of us had ever seen! You didn't see us getting all weird about it."

Donnie huffed, burying his face in the pillow beside them. He turned over after a beat, the blush mostly gone from his face.

Raph smiled for a moment, then frowned. "I was always so jealous when you used to talk to her. That's why I was always so hard on you about it, ya know? I just...hated seeing you with her."

Donnie blinked for a moment then laughed, long and hard.

"What?"

"You know, it's funny, because when you used to say that stuff, I would just get... **so mad**. Especially since _you_ were the one saying it! I mean, I knew you didn't actually know how I felt about you, but the fact that it was always you saying something...I thought you were like torturing me. I couldn't have you...couldn't have April...it was like you wanted me to be miserable forever."

The genius looked scared for a moment, as if going back to those actual memories and Raph quickly sunk down so he was eye to eye with Donnie. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him directly on the lips.

When he pulled away Donnie was smiling again and his blush was back.

"You know, I never thanked you for us finally getting together."

Raph scoffed. "Oh right, because that's such a great story."

"You were a little forceful, yes, but then...when aren't you?"

He smiled, running his thumb gently against Donnie's cheek. "I guess that's a good thing, though. We'd be as old as Splinter by the time _you_ made a move."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," He laughed and then yawned.

"Alright, that's enough talk for tonight," Raph said, his thumb still circling. "Master Splinter may have given us his blessing, but he might start making ground rules if we're late for practice again."

Donnie nodded, curling up against his brother. "Goodnight, Raph. Love you."

"Love ya, too." Raph wrapped his arms around his brother and squeezed gently. "Always have, always will."


	2. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

Donnie walked around the main room of the lair, circling around each piece of furniture, as if contemplating a place to sit.

Raph, who had been sitting in there watching TV, raised an eye ridge at him. He muted the television and sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. What's with the clothes, Don?"

The genius looked over, as if just realizing his brother was there. "Oh, do you like them?" He did a turn to show all sides of the outfit he was currently sporting.

A plaid sweater vest over a white button down shirt and tan corduroy pants. Something Raph would imagine a lame professor would wear. The clothes bagged off his arms and around his legs, but were snug around his shell; the only large part of his svelte form.

"No," Raph made a face. "Otherwise I would have said, _'Gee Don, love the threads! Where can I get some?'_ "

Donnie frowned, crossing his arms. "Well I like them. I like the way they feel...I like the way they look..."

"They _look_ stupid and...unnatural," Raph interrupted. "What, we finally get together and suddenly you feel the need to cover up around me?"

Donnie quirked an eye ridge, leaning forward over the back of the couch. "You dislike them that much, Raphael?"

"Yeah."

"Bet you wanna throw them away..."

"Yup."

"Bet you wanna...rip them off me, tearing them to shreds till I'm stark naked in front of you."

Raph blinked then, his eyes looking right at Don, but the taller turtle made no indication that he was trying to be sexy.

After a lingering moment, the genius broke his gaze and stared off far across the lair, not looking at anything in particular. Then he gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, if you don't like them, guess I'll just have to get rid of them."

His hands went to the waist band of his pants. "Right..." He unbuckled the belt and undid the single button flap. "Now."

Donnie then slowly, _deliberately_ , began to strip himself of the pants, his body sinking along with his hands as they drew lower to the ground.

Raph looked on, the lower part of his plastron suddenly growing uncomfortably tight as the taller turtle continued to rid himself of the article of clothing, slowly revealing his bare legs underneath.

 _How the shell is this turning me on?_ The hothead wondered. _He's just as naked as he always is under all that._

Donnie let the pants stay pooled around his ankles then slowly raised himself back up. He gave another dramatic sigh and reached for a button on the end of his shirt sleeve, when Raph suddenly shot up.

"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed his brother, who began giggling uncontrollably, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"You know where," Raph answered gruffly, heading towards his room.

Donnie grinned, crossing his ankles so his pants stayed in place. "Does this mean you do like my clothes?"

"Nope, still hate them," He paused, then smiled. "But I'm looking forward to tearing the rest of 'em off you."


	3. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None

“Hey, guys!” Casey bellowed as soon as he entered the turtles' kitchen.

April, Donnie, and Raph all looked up from their dinner, the latter reacting first and waving back to their human friend.

“So, Raph, you ready for the concert tonight?” The boy sang the last word, proceeding into an air guitar solo.

“Shell yeah!” Raph returned, bounding over to Casey and joining in on the fun.

Donnie picked up his coffee mug. “What concert?”

“I told you about it a few days ago, Don,” Raph answered. “Said I was gonna check out some music with Casey?”

The genius sputtered on his coffee mid-sip. “I thought you meant at his apartment. You can't go to an _actual_ concert!'

“Don't even worry about it, Donnie-boy,” Casey cut in, draping an arm over the tall turtle. “I've got it _aaall_ taken care of. Check it out!” He pulled out random pieces of clothing from his bag and handed it to Raph, who quickly threw it all on.

After a short moment, the hothead stood in front of them in a long trench coat, matching hat, and a pair of plain, black sunglasses.

April stifled a giggle.

“And who exactly is that supposed to fool?”

“It's mostly just to get him in and out,” Casey continued. “Once inside, it stays pretty dark. Trust me, no one'll see him.”

Donnie crossed his arms, unconvinced.

“Come on, Don,” Raph rolled his eyes. “Could you not be such a stick in the mud? Just this once?”

“Please, D?” Casey spoke up, whining like a little child. “Please, please, _pleeease_?”

“Alright, alright,” Donnie said then, throwing his hands up in the air. “I concede.”

“YES!” Casey bellowed, doing another quick air guitar strum.

Raph grinned, then turned to his brother. “Thanks,” He said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll see you later!”

Before he could leave however, Donnie quickly grabbed onto one of the jacket's top open flaps and pulled him back in for a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, there was a light blush on both of their cheeks. “See you later.”

Casey held back a chuckle, exchanging a look with April, who had both hands clasped over her mouth. The turtles went on as nothing happened, Raph heading out of the kitchen with Casey and Donnie going back to his dinner.

After a moment, Donnie raised his head to grab for his coffee when he noticed April staring at him, clearly grinning, though her hands were covering her mouth.

“What?” He questioned. He looked behind him at the kitchen doorway, then back to her. After a brief pause, he blinked. “Oh.”

Though the two turtles had announced they had gotten together a couple months ago, it was the first time they had ever public displayed their affection in front of their human friends.

April couldn't help the giggle that escaped her then.

“Stop smiling!”

Her laugh grew louder as her hands finally left her mouth. “Sorry, I can't help it. You two are just so... _adorable_ together!”

Donnie blushed, then rolled his eyes. “You're just happy I'm not bugging _you_ anymore.”

“There's that, too,” She agreed with a smirk.


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story doesn't really connect with any of the other oneshots in this collection. It's just a failed story that I'm giving up on and just throwing here. Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: Written in Raph's POV

When Donnie first kissed me, I was sure it was a fluke. Or nothing but a brotherly kiss. It was still strange coming from him, though, since Mikey was the more affectionate turtle.

It happened at the junkyard. Donnie had been searching for the same piece of material for weeks now. For the life of me, I can't remember what it was called, but the genius gave me a well-drawn sketch of it and after a few hours searching in the same spot, I managed to find what he was looking for.

I remember presenting it to him, ready to gloat that I found what he had been looking for _for weeks_ in a matter of hours, but my taunt died on my lips when Donnie hugged me, and ever so lightly kissed my cheek.

He seemed unfazed by the gesture, thanking me right after and taking the weird piece of tech from my hands, and I tried to do the same.

____________________

The next time he kissed me, it couldn't really be brushed off as brotherly, but I still labeled it as such, too afraid to consider the other option.

We had been fighting the Foot, and stupid, overconfident me had rushed at a large group of them, only to be kicked into a nearby wall.

I think I must have been knocked out on the spot because the next thing I remember, I was waking up in Donnie's lab.

I would later find out that I had been out cold for the past 72 hours. So when I opened my eyes to Donnie pressing his lips briefly against mine, I tried to make sense of it.

He was just happy to see me wake up. To see me alive. And it was nothing more than a peck, right?

____________________

The third time Donnie kissed me, we were both drunk. Well, Donnie was drunk. I couldn't have been more than a little buzzed, the memory still fresh in my mind.

There was a football game on and Casey had cancelled on me to care for a sick April. I asked everyone else if they wanted to join me, saving Donnie for last, sure he wouldn't want to.

When he accepted, saying he needed some time away from the lab, I offered him a beer, hoping it would loosen him up enough to enjoy the game.

And it seemed to work. We sat together, cheering when my team made a touchdown, booing when the other team scored.

Eventually, though, the game just became background noise while me and Donnie talked. Don't know about what exactly. Just talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company.

Halfway through, we must have each had about four beers each. I was still holding on pretty well, but Donnie was a lightweight, so by this time he was pretty far gone. Laughing at nothing, slurring his sentences...

Our conversation never really drifted too far from casual, but the mood of the room seemed to slowly change. There was a lull in the conversation then and suddenly I found Donnie's face directly in front of mine.

I held my breath and realized this is what I had been waiting for all night. Subconsciously, I think I wanted Donnie to be the only one to join me that night. I didn't intentionally get him drunk, but on some level I was hoping he would get intoxicated enough that it would lead to this.

And then he was kissing me. I breathed in his scent, drinking up as much of him as I could before it ended.

I tried not to move, knowing anything I did would be like taking advantage of him, considering his current state. Though, if I did, I could easily brush it off as being drunk. We both could.

When he didn't pull away, I started getting excited, overconfident, but also impatient and slowly, carefully began opening my mouth, hoping even in his drunken state that he would take the hint, take the lead.

But regretfully, he pulled back. He smiled at me, hiccuped an apology, and then passed out on my chest.

____________________

My fourth kiss with Donnie was different in only one way - that _I_ was the one who initiated it.

It was no more than a week after the drunken kiss. Donnie was all I thought about, awake or asleep. Even an innocent smile from my slightly younger brother would lead to an instant hard-on which I would immediately need to take care of.

It was all too overwhelming and I just needed answers. So that morning, as soon as I woke up, I headed straight for Donnie's lab.

As usual, the brainiac was sitting at his desk working on some strange contraption. I breathed out and hurried over.

"Don, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait till later? I've really got-"

"No, it can't."

Startled by my interruption, Donnie released his grip on the wrench he was holding and looked up. "Alright, what is it?"

"Over the past couple of months, you have been...initiating certain...intimate actions...with me..." I looked up at Don to confirm he was still listening to find him looking back steadily. I blinked at the intense stare and felt my face go red.

And then I was pacing. "...Whether purposely or subconsciously...and they've been causing certain...feelings...inside me and I just..." I looked up again and Donnie's face remained unchanged.

Did he understand what I meant? Was he even listening? I felt embarrassed, annoyed, and very confused. "Aw, to hell with it! Actions are louder than words anyway."

And with that, I practically leapt across the desk, grabbed Donnie by the shoulders, and pressed my lips hard against his.

Due to my surprise attack and lack of leverage, the kiss was sloppy and kinda awkward. Nothing like the last three kisses the genius had given me.

But somehow, when I finally pulled away, there was a smile on Donnie's face. I blinked, a question in my eyes.

"Finally," He sighed. "I thought you'd never get the hint."

And within a matter of seconds, before I even had a chance to respond, his lips were on mine again, as Donnie and I shared our **fifth** kiss.


	5. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

"This is stupid," Raph complained.

"It was Master Splinter's idea," Leo pointed out, messing with his brother's mask.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid," He mumbled.

Leo frowned, yanking the tails of Raph's mask, jerking his head back sharply.

"Damn it, Leo!" Raph cursed. "What are we even doing this for?"

"It's an empathy exercise, Raphael," Leo explained. "You and Donnie have been fighting a lot lately and since I know you guys don't actually hate each other, I thought it best to resolve your differences face to face."

"And what's the point of that exactly, if we can't even _see_ each other?"

When Leo had asked Raph to come to the dojo just a little earlier, he was told to sit down and close his eyes. Then, perhaps predicting his inability to always obey Leo's orders, he was also blindfolded with his own mask and the room went dark, save for a few candles Raph could just barely make out from behind the material of his mask.

"First, you and Donnie will talk through any issues you've been going through," He started. "Donnie?"

Raph raised his head, uselessly of course, since he couldn't see anyway. He assumed Donnie had to be there for this, though the genius hadn't spoken since he first entered the room.

Now that he concentrated, though, he _could_ feel his brother's presence in the room. He felt close. Right across from him, probably, to keep with the face-to-face part of the exercise. Close enough that he could almost...

"Hands at your side, Raph," Leo ordered quietly. "This is a talking exercise, not a fighting one."

"Go ahead, D," Mikey spoke up then. He sounded close to where the genius turtle was sitting. Probably in charge of holding his mask in place, just as Leo held his.

Raph snorted. "I'm surprised you even got Don to show up. He's been blowing _me_ off all week."

"Raph, it is not your turn-"

"No no, Leo," Donnie finally spoke up. "Let him go. We all know how good Raph is at interrupting me."

"Well forgive me for trying to spend some time with my brother."

"I've been busy."

Raph snorted again. "Busy with what?"

"Doing stuff for this family, that's what!"

"What about me? _I'M_ family!"

"You know that's not what I mean," Donnie grumbled. Raph could just imagine the brainiac crossing his arms bitterly. "I've been busy working on projects to keep this family safe. I don't always have time to fool around with you."

"And who says I always want to fool around?"

" _YOU_ do," Donnie shouted. "You're always all over me the second you enter my lab."

Raph blushed furiously. "Yeah well, I sure as shell don't want you right now."

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Leo finally cut in. "Let's jump to Step 2 of the exercise."

"Leo, can we please speed this up?" Donnie asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice. "I've got a lot of-"

"HA!" Raph bellowed humorously. "I knew it! Brainiac can't even give us more than ten minutes of his precious time."

"That's not it at all, Raph," He almost growled. "I'm just smart enough to realize this isn't going to be resolved in one sitting."

"Yeah, because of _YOU_!"

"That is enough!" Leo yelled. "Now for Step 2, I'm going to put your masks back in place..."

"Fucking finally," Raph mumbled.

Leo twisted Raph's mask around so the eye holes were back in the front where they belong. "...And you're going to talk through your issues while looking at each other."

Raph sighed annoyingly.

"Go ahead and open your eyes."

The hothead did as he was told and after adjusting his eyes to the dim-lighted room, focused on Donnie. And the first thing he noticed was...Donnie was wearing _his_ mask. Which meant... He reached up and pulled the tails of the mask he was wearing forward bringing the familar purple color that represented Donnie into view.

"Raphael, this time you will go first."

Raph didn't know what to say. How exactly was Donnie wearing his mask supposed to resolve anything? He couldn't even think where to start. All he could do was stare. Which is exactly what Donnie did right back to him.

A good minute must have passed before Leo smiled. "See? It's not so easy when-"

"Damn, Donnie," Raph finally breathed out. "You look...really hot in that. Red suits you."

Donnie blinked, not expecting that response at all. And then suddenly, his cheeks were blending into the color of the mask he was currently wearing. He chuckled nervously. "You, uh, you don't look so bad your-"

The genius was interrupted then, by Raph pushing forward and crashing his lips hard against Donnie's. The surprise attack caught the taller turtle off guard, causing him to fall backwards, Raph right on top of him.

The physical act didn't stop there. Donnie moaned quietly as Raph's lips traveled down his neck, his fingers playing with the ends of his current mask.

Leo held up a finger, ready to protest, when it suddenly retreated, tapping at his chin, as he tilted his head curiously at the display now going on in front of him. "That isn't really what I had in mind..."

"Well," Mikey chuckled, elbowing his eldest brother as the other two turtles continued their intense makeout session on the dojo floor. "At least they're not fighting anymore."


	6. Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Implied sexual content

_"So slide over here_  
_Tell me the truth_  
_I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots..."_

\--------------------

"Boots," Donnie simply said, pulling the shoes out from the wrapped box Raph had handed him upon entering his lab just a few moments ago.

Raph smiled from his seat on the other side of the desk. "Put 'em on."

Donnie put the sole of one of the boots against the bottom of his foot. "I don't think they will fit..."

"Come on, Don," Raph sighed. "Those were the biggest size I could find."

The genius looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying I have big feet?"

Raph shrugged. "You know what they say about foot size..." He looked down from the boots still at Donnie's feet, then moved his gaze upwards, lingering at his brother's crotch area before traveling up to look into his eyes.

He licked his lips carefully, causing the taller turtle to blush. Giving in, merely to look away from Raph's erotic stare, Donnie forced his left foot into the first boot. Once it popped in place, he moved onto the other boot and then stood up, making his way around the desk so Raph could get a proper view of them.

He strutted in a small circle, tapping the tip and heel to the floor, as if testing them out. They were a little uncomfortable, but that could easily have been because he wasn't used to wearing shoes. They weren't as tight as he thought they would be.

Donnie looked up at Raph who hadn't spoken since he showed them off. "Well?"

The hothead took a moment to breathe before answering. "They kinda clash with your gear. Maybe you should take it off."

Donnie quirked an eye ridge at his brother, who merely crossed his arms in reply.

"Alright," Donnie said, pulling his bo staff out and carefully leaning it against his desk. Then he pulled off its holster, letting it drop to the ground.

"This a fantasy of yours, Raphie?" He asked, beginning to undo his belt.

"Hell yeah," He replied, standing up just as Donnie's belt hit the ground. He grabbed his brother's hips, and pulled their middles together, grinding slowly against him.

Donnie bit his lip. "Oh yeah? And what's that exactly? The cowboy and the...the what? Cow?"

"Funny," Raph smirked, sliding the forgotten gift box forward on the desk and pulling out the cowboy hat Donnie had missed at the bottom of it.

He placed the hat gingerly atop his brother's head and leaned forward, whispering against Donnie's face. "I'm a _stallion_ , baby."

The genius shivered, unconsciously leaning closer to his brother.

"Know what cowboys do to their horses?" Raph asked, his lips almost brushing against the genius's.

He wanted to continue to tease his brother with a silly answer, but Donnie was too far gone by this point. "R...ride them?"

Raph grinned. "You gonna ride me, Donnie-boy?"

Before he could answer, Raph brought his lips forward, capturing Donnie's in a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart, Donnie was already breathless. He pulled his brother closer and continued to ravish him in quick, feverish kisses, peppering them over his entire face. Cheeks...chin...eyes... _lips_...

Raph chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Donnie answered, between kisses. "Oh, God, yes. Please, Raph..." He attached his mouth to Raph's neck and sucked harshly at his skin.

"Easy there, partner," The hothead smirked. He squeezed his hold on Donnie's hips, attempting to hold in an oncoming churr.

Sensing he was holding back, Donnie pressed his entire lower half to Raph's. They were both equally aroused at this point and though neither of them had dropped down yet, both their slits were wide enough that each of them could feel the other's heat from the action.

"Don..." Raph moaned, a churr rumbling through his body, causing Donnie to let out one of his own.

The taller turtle grinned against his brother's lips, pulling him towards the cot in the corner of his lab. He not so gently pushed Raph down onto it, remaining standing himself. He was just about to reach down to remove his boots when Raph interrupted him.

"Leave 'em on," He ordered, quietly.

"Right," Donnie blushed. He unconsciously reached for his hat, but pulled away quickly, figuring Raph wanted that to stay on, too, and got into position atop his brother.

As soon as their lower halves touched again, they both dropped down, their exposed members brushing together, sending a warm zing through their bodies.

Donnie threw his head back, biting his lip to keep himself under control. Once the feeling passed, he leaned down, close to Raph's face, his gaze slightly hazy. "I'm going to mount you now, _steed_."

Raph smiled, removing the hat from Donnie's head and placing it on his own. "Giddy up."


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody order a new chapter, extra cheesy?
> 
> I'm no astronomer (obvi) so everything might not be entirely accurate. *shrug*

"Aren't they amazing?"

Raph shifted slightly, his eyes still closed. "What?"

"The stars, Raph. You can't see them this well in the city. They're always there, though, whether you can see them or not. Always constant, always shining." Donnie sighed thoughtfully. "That's one of the reasons I love the stars."

Raph peeked an eye open, glancing at his lover. "What else do you love about them?"

"Heh, where do I even start?" Donnie marveled. "Besides lighting up the dark of night in a such a spectacular way, they're also like...nature's map."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like see that star right there?"

"Where?"

"There, Raph," Donnie grabbed his brother's hand, helping to point it in the right direction. "That is known as Polaris. Or the _'North Star'_."

Raph let his arm fall. "And why do they call it that?"

"Due to its position close to the line of Earth's axis, it always appears in the north. So, if you're ever lost, you can just look up and...there it is."

"What if you ain't any good at directions?"

Donnie playfully elbowed him. "They make pictures, too, you know. And those pictures tell stories..." The genius sighed thoughtfully again. "Can you think of anything more amazing?"

Raph looked over at Donnie again and grinned mischievously. "I think I can."

"Right..." Donnie chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Like what?"

Raph smirked, rolling over on the grass until he was hovering over Donnie. "You."

Donnie blushed, but his expression remained dubious. "You can't honestly sit there and say that _I_ am more amazing than stars discovered hundreds of years before I even existed."

"I think you are."

Donnie raised an eye ridge, blush still evident on his cheeks. "What's your game, Raph? You horny?"

"Maybe a little..." He admitted. "But even if you weren't feeling it tonight, I wouldn't take it back. You..." Raph leaned down, his forehead resting against his brainiac brother's. "Are amazing, Donatello."

Angling his head slightly, Donnie managed to press his lips to gently to Raph's. "I love you."

Grabbing the back of Donnie's head, Raph pushed forward until their lips connected again. This kiss harder and longer than the last. "I love you more."

Donnie grinned, already catching the slight challenge in Raph's reply. "I love you more than pizza."

"I love you more than comics," Raph returned.

"I love you more than..." The genius paused shortly, then grinned. "I love you more than the stars."

"I..." Raph started, his mask scrunching up in concentration. "I, uh..."

Donnie chuckled from under him. "I win."

Raph just smiled back, leaning down. "Nah, I already won. A long time ago."

Donnie groaned out a small laugh, pushing his brother back onto his side of the grass. "Geez, Raph. Have you been reading one of Leo's sappy romance novels or something?"

The shove to the ground barely faltered the hothead, who crossed one leg over the other and rested back on his hands. "Of course not. That's all me, Donnie boy."

"Well, cut it out!"

"How can I when it makes blush like that?" Raph smirked, his finger tracing his brother's burning cheeks. "My favorite color."

Donnie pulled back. "J...just focus your attention on something else for a while, will you?"

Raph huffed. "Like what?"

"The stars?" Donnie pointed out, like it was obvious.

"But I don't care about the stars."

"There must be _something_ you like about them."

Raph rolled his eyes, but otherwise complied, mimicking his brother as he looked up at the night sky. After a few minutes of silent observation, he looked over at Donnie and smiled. "Alright, I got it."

"Got what?"

"What I love about the stars."

"Let's hear it," Donnie said, though with slight hesitancy in his voice.

"I love," Raph started, sitting up. "The way you look in their light."

Donnie blinked. "Damn it, Raph!" He chuckled nervously, covering his face as he rolled over.


End file.
